kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Age
The Fourth Age was a period of time spanning 3982 years, and is the current Age in which the main storyline takes place. The Fourth Age officially began after the end of the God Wars, when the Golden One with his son Sir Markus VonH defeated the Shadow Tyrant and brung peace to the world once more. The Fourth Age is defined as the, 'Age of Civilisation,' as many large, permanent settlements were allowed to be built in peace due to the wars ending. However, there was still many battles and strife during this time due to creatures left over from the God Wars that still held a significant ammount of power, such as the Wyverns and the Wraths, (though the latter weren't technically products of the God Wars, the battles had encouraged them to reamerge.) Discovery of Goldenleaf- Many human travellers in the West near the Midpoint Mountains came to discover a plant which they named Goldenleaf, which was the divine flora that was left behind whereever the Golden One stepped. Though these were mostly defiled, a large, untainted ammount was discovered. Taking it as a drug brought about a sense of enlightenment and gifted it's users with highly proficient magic. Quickly this was used to gain vast lands and large supporters, and empires were formed under these Pharaoh-Kings. However such power was not meant for mortals, as was obvious due to the fact it burnt their skin and left them blackened as if their body was coal. Regardless, these Pharaoh-Kings ruled for many years unrivalled, and even the elves stumbled upon some Goldenleaf of theirselves which they took in the hopes of combatting these dominating adversaries. End of the Empires- The Pharaoh-Kings faced many adversaries. Those barbarian tribes who wished to take the Goldenleaf for themselves, and the Nor'dwik who felt as though they did not deserve the power of the Gods. Also, there was a lot of war ammongst themselves and against enemy nations- mainly the Pharsune Elves, who captured dragons and used them as warbeasts. Also, there were several attacks by the Daggerteeth, who had tried to summon a vast tsunami to wipe away the entire population, but were defeated. A lot of infighting occured too between neighbouring Pharaoh-Kings, and also rebellions for those that wished to have the Goldenleaf. The Wrath of Perversion eventually lead to the downfall of the greatest nation, giving the Pharoah-King a gift he could not refuse, the Four Pillars of Sexual Deprivation. Whatever gift it would give is unknown, but in trying to open it, the Pharaoh-King inevitably destroyed his entire nation. The last strike, however, was from the Wyverns. The Pharsune Elves had claimed that they were the masters of all reptillian beasts, and in retalliation the Wyverns destroyed their populations onmasse, before going on to terrorise the Pharaoh-Kings and the majority of the West. After this, the Empires that had been formed simply crumbled. Goblin Troubles- Sometime midway through the Fourth Age, the goblins launched a series of attacks against Duorendain, which would later be referred to as the Dwarf-Goblin Wars. After many great battles, the dwarves were finally defeated and cast out, and the goblins came to live in Duorendain. However, after many years of terrorising the surrounding populances, they were forcibly removed from the north by Jack Rincewind. Battle at Mynori Point- Four great necromancers of the Necromungus race came together and launched an attack against the Human Nations. As they could summon up their army, they easily caught their enemies offguard and layed waste to hundreds of towns and dozens of cities. They wreaked havoc throughout the West before going over to the East and targetting those that dwelled there, even going as far to launch an attack on Capital City. In a last ditch attempt to save the Free Peoples from annihilation, an army of the greatest warriors, adventurers, heroes and even criminals and murderers were gathered, and went out to face the enemy forces. Ammongst these were Harielmere Mynori, Keneroth Allerentos, the Blade of Fia, Calagimir of the Silver Blade, Celedron, Jack Rincewind, Darkothe, The Librarian and many more besides. In the initial attack many were defeated. But giving his life and the seed of his people's tree, Harielmere Mynori transformed himself into a tree which sprouted into a fortress, dubbed Fort Mynori. Here, in an army of enemies, did the group manage to drive back their foes. After this, a desperate attack was launched on the army of evil in hopes of luring out the necromancers, and more importantly, the undead servant they had turned Calagimir into. After dozens faced off against and were slaughtered by this foe, he was eventually defeated and his sword taken from him. The sword was then forcibly broken, releasing the being trapped inside- The Wrath of Bloodlust. As those in the battle had assumed, the Wrath was much more powerful than the Necromungus and managed to wipe out three of the four assailants, (the fourth fled the scene upon realising the danger.) Eye of the Tyrant- Towards the end of the Fourth Age it came to the attention of Sir Markus VonH that the Eye of the Tyrant had revealed itself again, to none other than Snoito 'Ryle' Todd. He sent many of his servants to retrieve it with no luck. In desperation he sent out a ragtag bunch of misfits, lead by Angel, with Snoito as his guide. Whether or not they succeed can be discovered here.